Joo Koon MRT Station
| other=Joo Koon Bus Interchange, Taxi | structure=Elevated | platforms=Island | depth= | levels=3 | tracks=2 | parking=Yes (FairPrice Hub, Singapore Discovery Centre) | bicycle=Yes | baggage_check= | passengers= | opened=28 February 2009 | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified=Yes | ADA=Yes | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone= | former= }}Joo Koon MRT Station is an elevated Mass Rapid Transit station along the East West Line in Jurong and also the western terminus for the line. It is named after Joo Koon Circle, the road which the station lies on, and the road in turn was named after Joo Koon Village, a rural Chinese settlement that stood in the area before the area became an industrial estate in the 1960s. This station serves people in Joo Koon, Gul Circle, Benoi, Kian Teck and Pasir Laba. The roof of the station resembles those of stations along the eastern section of the East West Line and is curved with glass openings to allow the utilization of natural lighting, similar to that of Pioneer. History Built alongside with Pioneer, it was part of the Boon Lay MRT Extension (BLE) project announced by the Land Transport Authority in December 2004 to help people working in the Jurong Industrial Area travel faster. The station opened on 28 February 2009 and replaced Boon Lay as the western terminus of the East West Line. As with most of the above-ground stations built in the past along the East West Line, it was built without platform screen doors that prevent commuters from falling onto the train tracks. Installations of the half-height screen doors was eventually started on 16 May 2011. On 26 July 2011, all of the screen doors have been installed and began operating. This station was installed with Rite Hite Revolution High Volume, Low Speed (HVLS) fans and in operation since 19 August 2012. As Joo Koon will cease to be the westbound terminus from 18 June 2017, certain westbound trains will be withdrawn from service at this station after morning and evening peak periods. Platforms As with most of the above-ground stations built in the past along the East West Line, it was built without platform screen doors that prevent commuters from falling onto the train tracks. Installations of the half-height screen doors was eventually started on 16 May 2011. On 26 July 2011, all of the screen doors have been installed and began operating. This station was installed with Rite Hite Revolution High Volume, Low Speed (HVLS) fans and in operation since 19 August 2012. As Joo Koon was a terminus previously, Timothy Mok had took the train from Platform 2 (reverse direction) at Joo Koon MRT Station before 18 June 2017. Timothy Mok had made visits on 9 August 2015 and 14 May 2017, respectively. Concourse There are also wider faregates being present for those people who are carrying bulky items or travelling with prams. Joo Koon MRT Station has been using old 1st generation faregates. There is a 7-Eleven convenience store at Joo Koon MRT Station. Station layout Exits Of which, only Exit B is not wheelchair-accessible. *A: Joo Koon Circle, Joo Koon Bus Interchange, Fairprice Hub, Benoi Road, Joo Koon Road *B: Joo Koon Circle, Upper Jurong Road, Arena Country Club, Army Museum of Singapore, Kartright Speedway, Pasir Laba Camp, SAFTI Military Institute, Singapore Discovery Centre, Joo Koon Crescent *C: Fairprice Hub, Joo Koon Bus Interchange Transport connections Rail Bus Passenger Usage Patterns Serving the Jurong and Tuas industrial areas, the station fluctuates the demand from Joo Koon Primary School, FairPrice Hub, Singapore Discovery Centre, SAFTI Military Institute, Pasir Laba Camp and Multi-Mission Range Complex during peak hours. There is even a higher demand during peak hours too. References External links * Category:Pioneer, Singapore Category:Railway stations opened in 2009 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations